Astronomical Physiology
The power to transform into or have a physical body made up of astronomical object. Technique of Astronomical Object Manipulation. Not to be confused with Astrological Physiology. Also Called * Astronomical Body * Astronomical Object Physiology * Celestial Object Physiology Capabilities User is made up of or can transform their body completely into Astronomical object, ie planets, stars, moons, constellations, galaxies etc. User can be anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of astronomical object (whether matter or energy), in which case it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately the user can transform into homogeneous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other. The powers the user has vary depending of which astronomical object they are. Applications *Disease Immunity *Electricity Mimicry *Enhanced Condition/Supernatural Condition **Contaminant Immunity **Enhanced Lung Capacity or Oxygen Independence **Enhanced Speed *Invulnerability *Pain Suppression Variations *Black Hole Physiology *Constellation Physiology *Galaxy Physiology *Gravity Mimicry *Lunar Physiology *Nebula Mimicry *Planetary Physiology *Solar Physiology *Space Rock Physiology *Stellar Physiology *White Hole Physiology Examples Below are examples of different astronomical objects and what kind of powers they may grant. All are in order of their position and proximity in outer-space. 'Stars' *'Solar Physiology' ** Plasma Manipulation, Stellar Physiology, Solar Manipulation, Stardust Manipulation, Fire Manipulation. *'Proxima Centauri Physiology' ** Heat Generation, Thermal Manipulation, Stellar Physiology, Stardust Manipulation. 'Planets' *'Mercury Physiology' ** Enhanced Speed, Density Manipulation, Supernatural Durability, Metal Mimicry, Heat Generation/Freezing, Magnetism Manipulation *'Venus Physiology' ** Light Manipulation, Earth Mimicry, Magma Mimicry, Magma Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Heat Generation, Miasma Emission, Acid Generation/Acid Manipulation *'Earth Physiology' ** Earth Manipulation, Metal Mimicry, Gravity Manipulation, Life-Force Generation, Magnetism Manipulation, Water Manipulation *'Mars Physiology' ** Earth Mimicry, Hibernation, Ice Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Oxygen Manipulation, Sand Manipulation. *'Jupiter Physiology' ** Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Crystal Manipulation, Miasma Emission, Vapor Manipulation, Tornado Creation/Cyclone Spinning, Magnetism Manipulation *'Saturn Physiology' ** Air Manipulation, Air Mimicry, Water Manipulation, Heat Generation, Tornado Creation/Cyclone Spinning, Wind Generation *'Uranus Physiology' ** Air Manipulation, Air Mimicry, Water Manipulation, Water Mimicry, Ice Manipulation, Ice Mimicry, Metal Mimicry, Metal Manipulation, Freezing *'Neptune Physiology' ** Air Manipulation, Air Mimicry, Water Manipulation, Water Mimicry, Ice Manipulation, Ice Mimicry, Metal Mimicry, Metal Manipulation, Heat Generation/Freezing, Crystal Manipulation, Wind Generation 'Dwarf planets' *'Ceres Physiology' ** Water Manipulation, Water Mimicry, Ice Manipulation, Ice Mimicry, Earth Manipulation, Earth Mimicry, Hibernation *'Pluto Physiology' ** Ice Manipulation, Ice Mimicry, Earth Manipulation, Earth Mimicry, Reflection Manipulation, Freezing *'Haumea Physiology' ** Earth Manipulation, Earth Mimicry, Crystal Manipulation, Reflection Manipulation *'Makemake Physiology' ** Earth Manipulation, Earth Mimicry, Reflection Manipulation, Freezing *'Eris Physiology' ** Earth Manipulation, Earth Mimicry, Reflection Manipulation, Light Manipulation 'Natural satellites' *'Lunar Physiology' ** Lunar Manipulation, Earth Mimicry, Metal Mimicry, Metal Manipulation, Reflection Manipulation *'Io Physiology' ** Magma Mimicry, Magma Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Earth Mimicry, Metal Mimicry, Metal Manipulation *'Europa Physiology' ** Earth Manipulation, Earth Mimicry, Metal Mimicry, Metal Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Ice Mimicry, Water Manipulation, Water Mimicry * Titan Physiology ** Earth Generation, Sandstorm Creation, Earth Mimicry, Reflection Manipulation, Ice Mimicry, Ice Manipulation, Water Generation * Triton Physiology ** Ice Generation, Ice Manipulation, Ice Mimicry * Charon Physiology ** Stone Mimicry, Ice Mimicry, Water Generation, Ice Manipulation Other Celestial Bodies *'Asteroid Physiology' **Stone Mimicry, Crystal Mimicry, Metal Mimicry, Mineral Manipulation, Interstellar Travel *'Comet Physiology' **Ice Mimicry, Ice Manipulation, Gas Manipulation, Mineral Manipulation, Dust Manipulation, Interstellar Travel Associations *Astrological Physiology *Astrology *Astronomical Object Manipulation *Zodiac Physiology Know Users Gallery Milky Way And The Galaxy Girls.jpg|Each member of The Girlaxy/The Solar Sisterhood (Milky Way and the Galaxy Girls) represents a single celestial object in our solar system. Andromeda H.png|Andromeda (Valkyrie Crusade) is the embodiment of both andromeda's galaxy and constellation. Planet Master.jpeg|Planet Master (DC Comics) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Elemental Mimicry Category:Energy Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Earth Powers Category:Physiology Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Common Powers